Disneyana
by CaptainCase
Summary: Jen, Izzy, and Amy are searching for an old journal. Not just any journal, a journal that could give them direction to something amazing, Disneyana - A entire universe filled with..Well...You'll have to read to find out...
1. Introduction

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Disney charaters, movies, Walt or Roy Disney, **

**Disneyland, or even Disney World.) **

**Introduction **

Years ago, my grandpa used to tell me stories. Stories of people going on expeditions to a magical place, almost like a different universe, where fairytales, nightmares, and tall tales exist. The first people to go there named it in the name of the first leader to explore it. Walter Disney. They named it Disneyana.

It was a place where fantasy and adventure were brought to life, and that everyone lived happily at the end. They all were amazed at this discovery, but did not want it to be found, in fear of the magic of the land being gone, so they kept it quiet. All of their travels in information, they kept in one journal. Notes on portals, notes on the land, sketched pictures of friends and nemesis' in Disneyana. After the first explorers escaped through another portal, they were back in the real world. It seemed they had been in Disneyana for years, but time only passed a few weeks. They headed home to tell their stories, though no one believed them, they still knew what really happened.

Later, Walt took his stories to the big time. In California, He eventually became a cartoonist, and then became in charge of his own animation company. His first technicolor movie was based on one of his first adventures,_ Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. It was such a bit hit, he then decided to tell more of his stories, and he did, until his passing.

Years later, his nephew was in Disney Animation. Curious of his uncle's stories, with the old journal in hand, he also discovered a portal. Where the sight of his uncle's new theme park would be. Walt Disney World. His discoveries in Disneyana also were brought to the big screen. Some were more successful then others, but all in all they were real. And he wrote his discoveries in the same journal. It was known as the Renaissance expedition. Because it later led to the Disney Renaissance of Animated movies through the late 1980's-90's.

Eventually, he passed also, but something was different this time. The journal was missing. Well, not missing, just hidden. Unknown to the common eye. Most people today think that the journal never even existed. Others say it was destroyed. But I know it's out there.

How do I know it is?

Hey, I'm Jen Wilson. My grandfather was one of the explorers from the Renaissance expedition. When he passed, he left clues that will help someone find the journal. I just got done with my sophomore year of high school. And this summer, I'll finally solve the mystery, I will find the journal.

Once I find it, I want to experience the stories I've heard.

It won't be easy,

But I'll do what ever it takes,

_**And I will find Disnyana.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Another Piece

** Another Piece **

"If your doing this, it's a short time frame." Isabel, Jen friend said looking at her computer.

"It's there. I promise you, Izzy." Jen always called her Izzy, she didn't know why that nickname was the best, but it just fit.

"There is one thing I don't understand though," Izzy tilted her head. "I could easily hack the system and see a utiladoor there, but it's not showing." She clicked a few buttons on her laptop and sighed. "Nothing here, I promise you."

"That's because it's in the old white water rapids." Jen said putting an old map on the school desk. "It's right there, all we'd need to do is drive to Downtown Disney, take a bus to Fort Wilderness, stay there until dark, and the head to River Country."

"Why can't we just do this during next summer? I have an exam on monday, and it's in English. Plus, I'm pretty sure this whole years going to be full of craziness." Isabel Andrews was probably Jen's best friend. She could always count on her. She was incredibly smart to, to the point where she was taking part-time college classes in graphic design this year.

"Because now we have the main part of the opener!" Jen said.

"The opener?" Izzy said totally lost. One of the things they differed on was information on Disneyana. It was never easy to explain most things to Izzy, because Jen had always worked with her grandfather who practically knew everything, she always found it hard to explain such things.

"It a type of object. Its about a big as a lock for a school locker." Jen said as she started fiddling through her book bag and then she came across a small sketch book she used for art class. "It looks like this." She drew a poorly drawn light grey circle with three dark, almost black circles in the middle with white inscriptions on them.

"Ok? So why do we need this opener? I thought you just needed the journal."

"The opener isn't just an object, it works like it's name, it's a key." Jen paused to think of a better way to put it. "My grandfather used to tell me a story when he discovered one again, back in the early 2000s." She began to tell the story.

_"There I was, in the middle of New York City!" Said her grandfather, in a course, weary tone. "There was a portal glow, coming from one of the sewer holes!" _

_ "The sewer?" The small, five year old Jen said, making a disgusting face. _

_ "Yes! The sewer! Since portals don't always come around for long, I decided to open it and jump in. But it wouldn't let me! I just stood there on thin air!" He then took a sip of water. _

_ "But I thought you said if you ever find a portal, you get to Disneyannia." Jen said mispronouncing the name. _

_ "I thought so at the time to! But then I remembered something! Before we left Disneyana, Roy and his friend put a lock spell on all the portals! And to keep them sealed forever, Roy took the key with him, and ripped the combinations of the lock!"_

_ "What ever happened to it?" _

_ "We never found out. Before Roy and I went our separate ways, he gave me one of them. Hold on!" He said digging in his pocket, and then handed her a disc wit odd marking on them. "There you go Jenny! The first piece of the puzzle." _

_ "Don't you want it Grandpa?" _

_ "No, I'm getting to old for this!" he said laughing "Now, it's your turn to find the treasure in the family Jenny."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes! Yes! Take it. It's all yours!" Jen then put it in her own pocket. _

_ "Grandpa, how many of those things are there?"_

_ "What? Combinations?" Jen nodded her head. "There are three. One is with the opener, as far as I know, the second is unknown, but I know you of all people can find the second one!" _

_ "Grandpa." Jen said getting his attention. "Will you help me find Disneyannia?"_

_ "When your older, I'll try my best." _

_ "How old, Grandpa?"_

_ "Umm..." He paused and thought for second. "Thirteen. No sooner." _

"That's crazy!" Izzy said, sort of amazed.

"What's crazier was my first expedition, I got the first combination."

"When was that?"

"Did you ever wonder where I left to after my fourteenth birthday party last year?"

"You went spelunking for a disc?"

"More like digging on private property."

"What?"

"Now that I look back at it, It wasn't one of my best moments..." Jen said trying to joke around. Just as she did, the school bell rang. They excused themselves from study hall last period, to work on a project. Not really specifying that the project was breaking into an old waterpark.

"I have to go, Jen." Izzy said while helping Jen pack her maps and books into her backpack.

"Ok, we'll talk on the phone tonight?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Ok, see you soon, Iz!"

"See you later! I'll see if I can hang out at that cool place on Friday!" Izzy said from the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2: Never Smile at a Crocodile

**Never Smile at a Crocodile **

Izzy turned on her gadgets of laptops, Ipads and wires in her bedroom. "All systems go." She had a headpiece with a microphone attached to her face. "Jen 10, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." Jen whispered. Her microphone was on her earpiece. This way Jen and Izzy could communicate.

"Where are you at now?" She asked. Jen heard keyboard typing in the background.

"I'm taking the bus from Downtown Disney to Fort Wilderness Campground." She said sitting in the back of the bus. When she arrived at Pioneer Hall was nightfall, about 9:30. "Ok, do you think you can get to where all those horses are? The pettign zoo." Izzy's voice said. "Yep." Jen said walking innocently to the area. "Now what?"

"River Country is right to the north, you should be able to get there easily when all eyes are on the electric water pageant."

"What about after the pageant?" Jen whispered

"I have plans, just worry about getting in there." Jen started walking into the swampy mush as soon as she heard the pageant music, it easily camouflaged her until she got into the wooded area. "Turn on you flashlight!" She turned it on. "Just so you know, some people say crocodiles come there at night."

"I know that, I brought something to protect myself."

"I didn't know you knew how to use a gun!"

"I don't." Jen whispered. "But I can use a sword."

"A Sword?" She said confused and stunned. Jen got her sword out of her backpack. It was about two-thirds the size of a baseball bat, and looked pretty unnoticeable into her huge backpack. She swished it at a bush, it cut them in two very easily.

"You took a sword on disney property?" Izzy whispered in a panicked tone.

"Well you thought I brought a gun..." They started arguing to each other while Jen was cutting into the swampy jungle.

"Stop! We need to focus Jen!"

"Truthfully, I really doubt that I'm going to run into some croc-" Jen then looked up, she was where she needed to be, by the fake rocks of the rapids, but there was an issue. A dozen crocodiles made a nest at the entrance. They didn't notice her and Jen hid again in the bushes.

"Izzy, the place is a crocodile heaven."

"How many?"

"Enough to kill me.I'm a kiddie cove"

"Well that's great." Izzy said sarcastically, typing away on her devices. "I'm looking at some old river country break ins to see if there's anything you can use. Wait a second." the typing got extremely louder, and voices started to come into the background, like three videos from youtube were being played at once.

"Do you see some old rope washed up on the beach anywhere?" Jen started looking around, there were a lot of things washed up, it almost didn't even feel like a disney water park because of the filth.

"Found it." Jen said grabbing a long piece of rope. "Any ideas?"

"I'm trying to think of something you could use as a grappling hook to climb the other side..." Her clicking keyboard was so loud you could barely her her voice.

"I could use my sword..." Jen whispered.

"Theres no way you could get that thing to stick in the ground firm enough to climb." Izzy said seriously. She didn't hear a response "Jen. Jenny? Jennifer?" The problem was, when Jen got something in her head, she was determined to do it. She tied the rope to the sword and went to the backside of the old sides. She threw her sword high enough to get to the top. She pulled the rope. It was securely in the ground.

"I did it." Was all Jen said. "All I need to do is climb up. There was a hole that drained all the water at the top somewhere, that hole should be the entrance to the utiladoor."

"Can we call it the utilahole?"

Jen started climbing up the rocky wall. It was still slippery, but she wasn't sure if that was from the water or the moist air of the swamp. She was almost there when all of the sudden, she slipped.

Jen was falling at a fast pace, she tried to grab hold of the rope. She knew that if she made a thud of falling down, if the crash didn't kill her, the crocodiles would. She finally took hold of the rope, she was down about two-thirds closer then the ground then she was before. Her hands burned from the rope, but she quickly ignored it and started climbing the slippery, mountain-like, plaster rock again.

When she got close to the top, she felt relieved and smiled. She then grabbed a hold of the sword, pulling herself fully unto the level cement. She then pulled her sword and look up. Her smiled then vanished. A crocodile was on the utilahole. And as things could get any worse, an army of angered, hungary-looking crocodiles were sleeping behind it.


	4. Chapter 3: Spelunking for a Broken Key

**Spelunking for a Broken Key **

Jen moved into position. She was the leader of the fencing club, which pretty much meant that she was the queen of swords at school. None of them moved, they didn't hear here come up. All she could think about was needing to get to the utilahole. She got her sword out and pushed the overgrown reptile to the side, trying to move it without waking it. Unexpectedly, it lunged at her. She started to panic and sliced it's head with her sword. After that, they all awoke, and they all looked angry and hungary. The crocodiles were moving their mouths up and down, like the were waiting for a late night snack. Jen sliced the ones who tried to kill her like butter, which were pretty much all the ones in front of her. Some went away with a new sense of fear, Jen could hear the water splash as they retreated. Finally, they all started moving backward, until the ran off. The last thing she heard was a splash on the water. She then kept her sword in place on one of her belt loops. "Izzy, they should name me the new crocodile hunter."

After they left, Jen searched for the "utilahole". She went up a path when she heard a thump while she was walking, she was right on top of it. Jen then went back, got the rope, and tied it to an old wooden post. She saw a small bit of string on the end of the flashlight, she held it with her teeth. She then pushed the top cover of the hole to the side. With a firm grip of the rope, she said "I'm going in." she said as clearly as she could and jumped inside.

Jen gripped the rope like her life depended on it. The inside felt like a bottomless pit from the top of the cave. "Can you make it?" She slowly slithered down the rope and looked down. The floor was six feet away from the ground. "Yeah, but barely."

When Jen got to the last bit of rope, she jumped. It wasn't a far fall, but she knew there was only one way out now, and that was getting the opener. The utilahole had the same rock work design outside it did inside. She shined her flashlight, saw a hallway to her right, and followed it. The underground paths were up to Jen's knees in lake water. When she hit a end she saw an inscription on the wall. Blocks colored white were all on the wall, with music notes on either sides. It was pretty noticeable in comparison to the brown-reddish walls. She also saw some old clay pots on shelves of the walls. She opened one, it had a blue powder inside.

"Hey Izzy, we got an issue."

"Whatever it is, we've got a bigger issue then that." Izzy said typing away on her Computer again. "Security saw a big shift of alligators move from river country and are coming over that way."

"That's pleasant." Jen said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"Now, I start using my back-up plans." She said "Listen and see how this sounds with the voice changer."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls!" A deep, manly voice said over the River Country intercom. It sounded like an echo in the cave. "I am pleased to announce that for your enjoyment, tonight we will show a special showing of Fantasy in the Sky, before Wishes! Our Nighttime spectacular!"

"That was good." Jen said

"That was just said to the whole Magic Kingdom and Magic Kingdom Resort area." Izzy said typing away. "I set up a device to make them think that it was done at Wilderness Lodge. All security from that area should be moving away from you, and over there."

"Have I ever mentioned how great it is to have mega hacking skills?" Jen said walking through the thick, murkey water.

"Because this is totally how I expected to do on a Friday night." Izzy said joking. Jen then heard a loud static coming from her ear. Izzy was starting to break up. "Jen... I... Power loss...I can't... Jen... JEN?" Then a loud beep came into her ear. The connection was gone.

Jen looked at the stars again. She started to hear music from Fantasy in the Sky. She knew Izzy said that she could manipulate the intercom, what she didn't know was that she could manipulate the firework machines. She then started to hear in the background "The Second Star to the Right, shines in the night for you."

"Music! It has to involve that!" She opened the other clay pots seeing other powders all different colors.

"Color... What songs involve color?" She said to herself. "Wait a second! She said grabbing a pot.

"Red." She said while putting the dust on the block, it was sort of like painting. "Yellow, green, red, blue, blue, blue!" After those colors were on the walls she started to hear a squeak. The wall was turning. "Red, purple, green, yellow, orange, red! Red!" The wall kept turning around, like a secret entrance. She then repeated the pattern until there were a few more blocks left. "Blend them up and what do you get? Cerise, chartreuse, and aquaMauve, beige, and ultramarine and every color in between! Hazo ka li ka no cha lum bum! Color has it's harmony and just like I have said. Red, yellow, green, red, blue, blue, blue, Red, purple, green, blue, purple, red! Red!"

The wall then turned fully into another room that was completely dark. Jen shined light and saw a stairway in the middle of the room, leading to the thing she wanted – The opener. She ran so fast you could hear a slush of water from her feet every millisecond. She quickly went up the steps, the opener was being held up by a tweezers contraption. There was moldish gunk on it, but it being metal, it was easily removed when Jen wiped it off. She put it in her pocket and looked for a way out. She then heard a buzz from her ear again.

"Jen!" Izzy said frantically. "Are you alright? I just got my power back on in my house! It was the weirdest thing!"

"I'm fine." Jen said "I got the opener."

"Well, it sounded like you got it pretty easily!"

"Yeah, I was expecting there to be-" Just then the contraption shot up in the air by a huge spout of water.

"What was that?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy I need you to find where I am?" Jen heard some typing coming from the other end for several minutes.

"I... Can't... Find anything!" Izzy said "Can you get out?" Jen started taping the walls, even the wall she came in, the were thick and solid.

"I figured out the the booby trap."

"What?"

"The booby trap was set when I took the opener. The whole cave is going to go underwater. I'm going to drown." She said as the water was rising vanishing each step it encompassed. The system started breaking up again.

"Jen... Jen...JEN!" Izzy said until the earpiece started to break up once again.


	5. Chapter 4: Swamp Water Rapids

**Swamp Water Rapids**

Izzy immediately rode the car out of her garage. If any time was a good time to use her drivers license, it was now. Being five minutes away from Disney property was definitely a benefit today. She speeded until she got to the Campground parking lot, and then took the purple bus to Pioneer Hall. At that point, she ran as fast as she possibly could to Tri-Circle-D Ranch and then to River Country. She didn't care who saw her, she just ran. It took her around thirty minutes to get there, and at that point, Izzy was just hoping that Jen didn't drown yet.

By the time Iz got to River Country, the crocodiles had vanished. She raced to the top of the old rapids, in hopes of finding Jen before she drowned. Iz quickly found the "Utilahole" and traveled down the rope. She looked down the hallways and ran rapidly through the hall until she reached the dead end. She then started to hear something from here earpiece. "Izzy! Izzy! I need someone over here soon Iz! I'm on the top step near the water, and the waters to my neck! I'm trying to swim but it's getting tiring."

"I'm in the utilahole, Jen, but the wall is giving me a dead end."

"Izzy! Why are you here?"

"I'm having a swim meet." Izzy said sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"You could get in trouble! This is a Wilson thing. Grandpa told me this time, we fly with family or we fly solo!"

"Well it's about to become a dead Wilson thing if you don't let me help you!" Jen was silent for a second but then whined in defeat.

"Fine. I'm on the other side of the wall. I need you to get in, but the wall is to thick to break. I opened it by a problem last time, but I'm not sure how to get you in this time!"

Iz panicked and started to pace around the floor. She saw a wooden torch by some clay pots and lit it with a lighter she brought. It immediately illuminated the room.

"Is there anything here I could use Jen?" She said over the ear talkies they used back and fourth.

"Not that I know of. Just a few clay pots with colored dust." Jen sounded like she lost hope at that point, like she knew she was going to die. Iz then looked at the dusts of many colors, she felt some of them, until she hit the jackpot.

"Jen... JEN! The orange dust is old colored gunpowder!"

"How do you know that?"

"Does that even matter at this point? Jen, I'm going to light it. Hopefully that will cause an explosion great enough to get the wall down." She said while pouring the dust, smearing it around the edges. She then dunked her hands in the water, and ran the way back to the Utilahole.

"Get ready Jen!" Izzy said as she chucked the torch to the wall.

The wall immediately broke into dust. The calamitous, swamp water rapidly gushed through the area. Iz ran to the rope and shimmied up it as fast as she possibly could. As the water was directly below her.

Jen's body flowed with the current out the small wall hole. It slammed her into the other side of the cave, near the rope. She tried to swim over the current but it was to strong.

"Iz!" Jen said as her friend looked her way. Iz went down the rope as far as it would let her, that led her back int othe water as the current was going near Jen, they were almost three feet apart. She then had an idea.

"Give me the other end of your sword! We'll use it like a rope!" Jen did as she was told as Iz pulled the sword closer and closer to her and the rope. They then grabbed hands and Jen got to the rope. They then both went up the rope, and never looked back.

"I told you that sword was a good idea." Jen said going out of River country.

"I told you that I should have been back you up." Izzy said crossing her arms walking back to Fort Wilderness.

"If you came you would have been trapped with me!"

"No way! I would have busted down that door with that powder in the first place!"

"How'd you know?"

"Know what?"

"About the gunpowder.."

"My foster dad got a bunch of old guns at the Pawn shop." She said looking down, trying not to stumble on anything. "I know how to shoot a bunch of 18th Century Guns, it had almost the same powder texture."

"That's amazing! I promise to get you an old school gun then when I come back from Disneyana!" Izzy then started to look away, sort of irritated. "Whats wrong?" Jen asked confused.

"Come on, Jen. After that you want to keep doing this by yourself? You can't!" Jen was silent for a while, looked away and said.

"My grandpa's not here anymore, I have to find the stuff myself, it's my job now."

"Just because you search for it, doesn't mean you search alone. The next time you search for a clue or whatever, I'm going in on it."

"Actually, it isn't even in Florida. So I don't know if you can go."

"You need some sort of help. No excuses. Promise?"

"It won't be easy but I'll try to convince a good family friend. I promise."

"So... Where is it?"

"It's in California. The Journal is in Anaheim. Disneyland, to be exact."


End file.
